The Russian
note that this is my take on the russian. although it's not the same storyline as the regular, this is a entirely different story -HBB98 I have a friend who is russian. We always get drunk while doing some crazy shit together. Not only that, We managed to escape a couple of crimes together. And still we havent got caught by the police yet. I don't even know his name... he haven't told me yet he haven't gotten one yet. He told me that his father was a alcoholic at one point, And brutally abused him when he was a kid. Whoever his father is, He's kind of a asshole. I mean seriously, he beat up his own son like he owns the place... well i guess sometimes it can't be helped. After all, It's one of those places that have communists in them... anyway we see a house that seems almost deserted. He told me that this is the place where he grew up, his grandmother have a heart attack, and now haunts the place. I was about to go back until he told me that if i am a scaredy cat. And he mocks me a little. I sigjed as we spent the night there. The house almost looks like that it's about to collapse, and the bathroom smells horrible, it smells like a mixture of manure and the scent of dead rats. We immediatly went to bed. At midnight i hear a noise. I woke up, get out of the bed, and start heading downstairs. I heard a clattering noise in the kitchen as i went there. It seems like that there is something in the cupboard. Determined, i opened it up, bats started flying out of the cuboard while one of them dropped dead, the bat seems headless. Who eats bats anyway? I went to the living room as i noticed something, the grandfather clock starts moving backwards. I tried to fix the clock, but oil starts to leak out of the wood as i immediatly back away. I started to head back upstairs as i saw a long hallway that i haven't seen. I walked toward the end of the hallway, but the more i step fowafd, the darker the area is. At this point i walked aimlessly in some sort of void. I keep walking foward until the lights turned on, one of my friend is staring at me with black eyes as 2 beds, each covered with blood, was behind him. "The experiment... they did this to us..." i was confused on what he is talking about. He then dissapeared as he appeared at me closely and screamed some russian words. At this point i turned back, and start heading towards the other direction, i was running in some black void as soon, the darkened lights came up. It was almost sunrise, i started to get into my car, and drive away. I went to the library and looked up something on the internet. I finally know what he is talking about. He is talking about the russian sleep experiment. Where they keep them awake, and tests the human's true sanity. It have gone horribly wrong as their skin starts to mutate and starts killing people. Not only that... the experiment was thoughted up by the russian and the U.S Government when they made a peace treaty during the cold war. Not only that, my friend's grandmother, was the last of the tested subject, and the only person who lived to tell the tale. And she seemed to got ahold of him... I hope he is okay.